The way they stumble into each other's arms
by SomecallmeMichelle
Summary: First time I write a Kp story in English, and a tad cliche at that. Why is Kim just waiting there, wondering of the whereabouts of her best friend and possibly soon to be more...and how does it pan out? Oneshot.


Despite the way she handled herself, in most and every situation of danger, this was, honestly, a risk she wasn't really very eager to take. Head on, or stealthily, she didn't want to do it. Like, at all! 

But she had to, and nothing but her own mind telling her to do it (with her heart screaming, also, into making her submit). She wasn't going to earn any sort of favor, or any kind of sense of self gratification in helping someone. She didn't even know why she was going to do it...

Oh yeah.

**That**

Kim looked around, vaguely aware of all the teenagers (and slightly rustled teachers), though she wasn't really paying much attention to any of them. It just gave her something to do, something to pass time, and it was certainly a better option that looking into her nails, as if, and in actuality, considering biting them off.

She was pretty sure actually that this was the right thing to do...her mind had been screaming it for years now, with all the subtlety of a Steam Roller rolling into her brain. Only that was impossible, because, as her dad would likely remind her, that would turn her brain into mush, the brain not built to be able to stand such pressures. 

As couple after couple passed, Kim suddenly aware of just how many there seemed to exist around her, her mind kept jumping around, thinking, pondering, wondering. The questions of "**Should I**", "**Could I**", and, more importantly **"Do I..."** beating into her, harder than her already fastened heart beat.

She had decided to, it was true, but it wasn't like she had no shot of leaving, she was sure she could get some excuse, some beep, someone reaching for her? Maybe? She checked her device, but it was turned off.

It seemed that, as luck would have it, nobody needed her help at that exact moment. Just wonderful, like her day didn't need anything more of a downer.

She half expected him to not show up, and she'd be happy to pretend that she didn't appear either, things between them were just...kind of awkward, in a sort of "Best friends who claim to NOT like each other but everyone sees it", yeah, like that, and she couldn't ignore the truth anymore.

She was mad for him, she fancied him, that silly boy.

Not that she even realized why, Ron was brave, and courageous, but mostly just some kind of comic relief, who didn't get one in the basket, all year long. He could do something amazing, once or twice, but it was mostly by accident, why would someone like her, (and she looked at herself through a reflection, pleased with what she saw), fall for someone like him?

And images of all those moments they had spent together, went through her head. The truth was, Ron, stoppable as he was, even in name, had always been there for her.

And that's what she fancied more in him, not his body (that, wasn't really anything to brag home about) 

His loyalty, his companionship, his friendship...and hopefully more in some minutes.

If he decided to show up, which she kind of doubted (and hoped).

But show up he did, with those roses, and bouquets, almost bigger than him, one of them chewed one by a suspect pair of rodent teeth...

And she was nervous, and he was nervous, and it seemed like all the clichés they'd seen in those boring movies she watched, when her brothers didn't take control of the tv, would happen.

They stumbled into each other's lines

"Kim ...I..." 

"Ron I..." 

They wandered about, looking at each other in any place of their bodies but their eyes, too embarrassed. They gently closed the distance, and Kim puckered her lips, and she was sure, tense, but sure Ron was doing the same...

And then the distance turned from meters to inches, to centimeters, to none, and they felt their first touch.

It wasn't like it was a great kiss, neither of the two had much experience, and the experience they had, was best left forgotten, but as they kissed, and Ron put that goofy smile, and Kim pushed him into her chest.

Everything felt right.

No ifs, buts, or maybes, just them.

From the duo that fought any sort of evil (well trio, if you were to count the boy with the nachos), to another duo , this one slightly different.

While they still had to trust each other in missions, this one, this confidence they now exchanged...

It was a lot more personal, and, truth be told, Kim didn't mind one bit. For as long as she could fall into his arms, and continue the touching of lips and the staring of eyes.

She was, pretty sure, she'd be happy

**The end**


End file.
